CA Patent No. 432,070 to Gaulin on Dec. 25th 1945 (hereinafter “Gaulin”) shows a bottle and jar opener. However, Gaulin's jar opener is not semi-automatic and cannot be used by elders, who may have little or no physical strength, or handicapped persons, who may not be physically capable of using Gaulin's device. Gaulin requires the user to hold the jar or bottle in one of his hands, place the opener on top of the cover with his other hand, and twist his wrist counter-clockwise, manually applying a counter-clockwise torque to loosen and subsequently remove the threaded cover from any bottle or jar.